walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Punishment
Punishment, commonly in the form of torture, is the infliction or imposition of a penalty as retribution for an offense. Occurrences Comic Series *Jim believes he needs to punish himself for leaving his family behind. (Comic Series) *Thomas Richards is planned to be executed for the murders of Rachel and Susie Greene. (Issue 18) *Michonne is raped by The Governor, partly due to her biting his ear. (Issue 36) *The Governor decapitates Tyreese in retaliation for not being let in. (Issue 47) *Lilly Caul kills The Governor as punishment for forcing her to kill a baby. (Issue 48) *Gabriel feels he should be punished for abandoning his parishioners. (Issue 63) *Rick's group kill The Hunters as punishment for their acts of cannibalism. (Fear The Hunters) *Rick executes Pete for killing Regina. (Issue 77) *Negan kills Glenn in retaliation for the deaths of his men. (Issue 100) *Negan forces Carl to sing to him and show his eye socket to him, as punishment for killing six of The Saviors. (Issue 105) *Negan burns the faces of some of his followers, with an iron, for sleeping with any of his wives. Some known victims are Dwight and Mark. (Issue 105) *Negan kills David for attempting to rape Holly. (Issue 117) TV Series *Carol is abused by Ed for displaying behaviors and actions he deems unacceptable. (TV Series) *Shane attacks and beats Ed as punishment for abusing Carol. (Tell It to the Frogs) *Jim believes he needs to punish himself for leaving his family behind. (Vatos) *Carl Grimes is chastised by Rick and Lori for his theft of a gun. (Secrets) *Carl is chastised for his comments towards Carol. (Secrets) *Carl is chastised by Shane for his theft of Daryl's gun. (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *Daryl tortures Randall. (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *Carl is chastised by Lori and Beth for wandering out of their sight after Hershel's amputation. (Sick) *Rick mutilates the corpse of the walker that ate Lori's corpse. (Say the Word) *Merle tortures Glenn.(When the Dead Come Knocking) *Maggie is sexually abused by The Governor. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Merle is detained by The Governor as punishment for lying about Michonne's death. (Made to Suffer) *Daryl is detained by The Governor as punishment for being a part of the attack on woodbury. (Made to Suffer) *The Governor beats Milton as punishment for helping Andrea, eventually stabbing him and causing him to reanimate. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Rick banishes Carol from the Prison for killing Karen and David. (Indifference) *The Governor decapitates Hershel as punishment for Rick lying to him. (Too Far Gone) *Lilly Chambler shoots The Governor due to him killing Hershel, showing no remorse when shooting Meghan Chambler before reanimation, and attacking the prison which lead to the death of Mitch Dolgen, Alisha, Ross, and 23 other unnamed members of The Governor's Militia. (Too Far Gone) Webisodes *B.J. kept Kelly tied up to a bed in the back where he sexually abused her. (Cold Storage) *Kelly decapitates B.J. in retaliation for raping her. (Cold Storage) Video Game *Lee is incarcerated by the law for murder. (Season 1) *Larry tries to leave Lee behind as punishment for insulting or attacking him. (A New Day) *Lee can kill Andy and Danny for their acts of cannibalism. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *The bandits attacked the Motor Inn because they didn't get their medicine. (Long Road Ahead) *Lilly kills Carley/Doug, or attempts to kill Ben trying to punish whoever had been stealing supplies, even though Ben was the real thief. (Long Road Ahead) *Lilly can be abandoned for her murder of Doug/Carley. (Long Road Ahead) *The Stranger pursues Lee's group and kidnaps Clementine as punishment for the group stealing his food and supplies. (Around Every Corner) *Nate punishes Walt by killing him and his wife. (Russell's Story) *Nate punishes Wyatt and Eddie for killing his companion by chasing and attacking them. (Wyatt's Story) *Justin is sentenced to jail for an unknown crime. (Vince's Story) *Vince is sent to prison for murder. (Vince's Story) *Roman and his group shoot Bonnie and pursues her group for stealing. (Bonnie's Story) *Roman can kill Roberto for trying to steal supplies. (Shel's Story) *Shel can kill Stephanie for trying to steal. (Shel's Story) *Clementine can kill Sam for attacking her. (Determinant) (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Leon Basset puts Robb Spanner in a holding cell for behaving disorderly. *Shane Walsh puts Gary Taylor in a holding cell for shooting his daughter's boyfriend and resisting arrest. Social Game *For not giving Kimmie to his group and for stopping him from raiding Mauricio's family, Harlan and his men attack the hero's group, later killing Nathan. Novel Series *Tara Chalmers forces Brian Blake, Philip Blake, Penny Blake, and Nick Parsons out of the apartment for Philip's rape of April Chalmers. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip tortures Sonny and Cher for being a part of his daughter's murder. (Rise of the Governor) *Josh Lee Hamilton is exiled for killing Chad Bingham. (The Road to Woodbury) *The National guard members are forced to fight in the arena for their totalitarian regime over Woodbury. (The Road to Woodbury) *Sam the Butcher is forced to fight in the arena for his murder of Josh. (The Road to Woodbury) *Brian forces Martinez, Lilly, and Dr. Stevens to chop dead bodies as punishment for their mutiny. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes